


Furious

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [32]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Kaidan begins to face the ramifications of his standoff with Shepard





	Furious

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 28 July 2017
> 
> Prompt: Furious

He entered the corridor, his head spinning.

He’d just shot Udina. So much for his oath.

His gut said the counselor was guilty, so he pulled the trigger. Judge, jury, executioner. _’At least I didn’t shoot Shepard.’_

He stepped into the elevator, vaguely aware that Shepard and the Council had taken the other.

The closing doors pulled him from his thoughts, as he stood facing his former squadmates.

Liara offered an emotionless nod of acknowledgement. Better than expected.

Garrus however, speared him with a glare of cold fury.

Kaiden searched the turian’s eyes for forgiveness.

He had to look away.


End file.
